sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Kurama
Kurama, more commonly known as the Nine-Tails, is one of the tailed beasts and is noted to be the most powerful. Centuries of being sought after as a weapon of war and was regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in returned caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed within Mike Uzumaki, Kurama retained its negative emotions however when Mike constantly tried to treat it with respect eventually Kurama overturned its hatred. This was shown even more show when it was passed down to Danny and then being fully revived from the dead by Bolt who is now his current jinchuriki as he now uses his power to help Bolt to make the city of Vale and the World a better place to live. To Bolt, Kurama is his most precious partner next to his A.I as Bolt is willing to throw his own life on the life just to make sure the fox can continue live without him. Despite this, Kurama refuses to let Bolt die as he has been seen to resuce Bolt from multiple near death experiences. With Kurama being nicer he has been able to interact with Bolt's family and friends and has shown to have more than just hatred in his heart. An example of this is when he said that he has formed a similar bond with Lily much like his bond with Bolt, which then causes the Fox to be just as crushed as Bolt when Lily dies revealing that even Bolt's own emotions are attatched to Kurama in someway. With this in mind, when Bolt brings Vixen; an identical clone of Lily, Kurama slowly shows his affection towards her even when he knows it's not the real one. With all of this, Kurama has shown to become the favored family pet and he is pleased with how his life is right now especially for the fact he can interact with his other tailed beast friends within Bolt and continue to tease them about being weaker than he is. 'History' Kurama and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. After Hagoromo's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength. Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Hidden Cloud Village were assigned to capture Kurama, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, forcing Kurama to regurgitate them. After that event, Madara Uchiha defected from Hidden Leaf Village and used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, in order to exact his revenge. During their battle, Madara combined his Susanoo with Kurama, increasing the latter's offensive and defensive capabilities. However, Hashirama was able to remove Kurama from Susanoo and released the tailed beast from Madara's control, subduing it in the process. After his victory over Madara, Hashirama deemed Kurama too dangerous to be allowed to walk free and Mito Uzumaki sealed the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki. Over the period of time which included the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except for one occasion when the seal had weakened as she was going through childbirth. Toward the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Although Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's hatred was powerless against her love. Tweleve years after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage and his wife made preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to Mike. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, a masked man discovered Kushina's location, killing her escorts and managing to break the seal, seizing control of Kurama. Since Kushina survived the extraction, the masked man tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, the masked man summoned Kurama into the Hidden Leaf Village and ordered it to destroy the village. While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on the masked man during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite that, Kurama still harboured a deep hatred for the Hidden Leaf for sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kurama could annihilate the Hidden Leaf, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and quickly teleporting it to Kushina and Mike's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host, and how great a threat the masked man is, came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked man in the future when he decides to attack again. Since Kurama's chakra was too immense to be sealed within an infant like Mike, Minato first used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and seal its Yin half within himself and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the Yang half within Naruto. With the chain loosening from the fox's reduced size and Kushina weakened, it attempted to stop the process by killing Mike, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing. Later, upon awakening within Mike's subconscious and learning the situation behind Minato's intention, Yang-Kurama, though frustrated of being sealed again, decided to wait for the time to come when it would influence Mike as much as it can to use its power to break the seal. Throughout the years, Kurama weakened the seal through the cracks of its formation by constantly leaking out small portions of its chakra, which had positive side-effects on Mike such as amplifying his naturally large chakra reserves and healing ability, being able to heal from minor wounds within seconds to major injuries within a day. Later on as years went by Kurama was passed down to Mike's son Danny and then brought back to life and resealed into Bolt, whoms bond is the strongest with. Kurama's feelings changed dramatically especially when it was partnered up with Bolt for the beast is even willing to die if that's what it takes to protect Bolt. 'Personality' Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. It uses "washi" when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama is also very arrogant, as the fox believes itself to be the strongest because a tailed beast's strength is determined by its number of tails, which earned Kurama nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku. Despite this, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and eventually learns not to underestimate its opponents. However, it does easily get annoyed when Mike used a power other than its own, claiming its jinchūriki needs no other power than its own. It is also shown that Kurama deeply cares about Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, viewing him with great respect and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. Long years of receiving humanity's negative treatment caused Kurama to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. Ever since its sealing within Mike, Kurama plotted to use the young shinobi's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra. However, Kurama's attitude towards Mike soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the young shinobi told the fox that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday. Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Mike and his determination. It even noted that Mike was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing its jinchūriki to utilise the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode without consequence. Later, as Mike told Son Gokū of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama, the fox — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavours Mike had in his life — silently told the young shinobi that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions. When Mike successfully freed Son Gokū from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Mike's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Mike then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate and a member of The Hidden Leaf Village. Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Mike would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation. Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Mike being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also means that it no longer holds a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Mike. Kurama is also shown to be more caring about its comrades now as it put itself in harm's way to save B and Gyūki and even expressed concern for Mike managing so many chakra cloaks at once. Kurama has also shown a more comical side of itself when it argued with Mike about each other's stubbornness. When he was passed down to Danny Uzumaki, Kurama was crushed that it lost Mike however through his eyes he saw Danny as a suitable replacement as his emotions did not change for he acted the same way towards Danny as he did with Mike, allowing Danny to easily control his chakra and unlock Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. When Danny and the Fox were both killed however, Bolt found a way to bring his father's tailed beast back to life through the power of a newer tailed beast that was within Bolt, after this Kurama was of course at full power and over time he realized that Bolt is his most precious jinchuriki, surpassing his previous jinchurikis. Kurama's personality changes greatly as shown he had a soft side towards Lily and the rest of Bolt's friends and family. He has even expressed sadness when Lily died leaving both him and Bolt in tears shockingly enough because has said later he had a bond with Lily similar to the one he has with Bolt. But now with Vixen; Lilys identical clone, apart of the Palace Kurama has slowly grown affection towards her even though she is not the original. With all of this in mind Kurama has surly grown out of his hatred stage and is now more caring and much like his current jinchuriki, he is will to protect his family at all costs. 'Abilities' Kurama is known to be the most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. Even Hashirama, who held a natural advantage over the fox, viewed it as too strong to roam free. Despite being split into two halves, Kurama retained power superior to other tailed beasts, being able to defeat five of them simultaneously. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the two Kuramas were sealed back inside of Mike, restoring the fox into one being with its full power. Kurama also became able to manifest itself for a period of time outside of Mike, allowing it to act independently or work alongside its jinchūriki as two separate entities. He is also able to this for even longer periods of time now after being partnered with Bolt for so long. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra, such that non-sensors can detect its signature countries away. It could equal a combined attack from five tailed beasts with one supercharged attack of its own. Kurama can also accumulate a huge amount of chakra shortly after it has used up most of its own, enough to be passed on to nearly the entire Allied Shinobi Forces. The chakra was noted to be three times more powerful than Kakashi Hatake's own. Kurama can limit how much chakra it transfers to Bolt alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed. Kurama has a great deal of brute force, reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of one tail. Even with half of its strength, it could break through Pain's Chibaku Tensei while partially transformed, overpower and easily toss around Obito's controlled tailed beasts, and smash Madara's senjutsu-enhanced humanoid Susanoo with a single tail. Kurama is deceptively quite fast, being able to catch Bolt in Sage Mode. The fox is also durable enough to withstand several senjutsu-enhanced techniques without much damage, and block a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails' initial form while in Tailed Beast Mode. It was also the only tailed beast to briefly resist Sasuke's Genjutsu: Rinnegan, struggling to attack him even after it was cast. When enhanced by Mike's Six Paths Sage Mode, Kurama became powerful enough to clash with Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo, being able to deflect its blades with one tail. To increase its might, Kurama can shroud itself within its Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. 'Ninjutsu' As a tailed beast, Kurama has great prowess with the Tailed Beast Ball and can use variations of it, such as a continuous beam or rapid multiple spheres. Unlike most tailed beasts, Kurama can 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Ball on its own, creating one many times its own size for much greater power, even on low chakra. One of these was powerful enough to equal a collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from five tailed beasts. With its full power restored, Kurama could blast Toneri's giant golem straight through the moon and into orbit with a single Tailed Beast Ball. Kurama can also create destructive shockwaves that are capable of dispersing a Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan and knocking back five tailed beasts at once. Even when just limited through Mike's Version 1 and 2 states, they were strong enough to destroy an entire bridge and repel Pain's Shinra Tensei respectively. Kurama also has the ability to sense negative emotions, as well as natural energy, which it can accumulate and transfer to Bolt.It is also know for using Wind and Fire Release nature transformations, being able to generate twisters and breathe fire. Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Male Characters